An Unexpected Twist
by FateIsFallen
Summary: Maka, a new student at Cypress High, meets oh-so-popular Soul Evans and his gang on the first day. Soul stands up for Maka when BlackStar messes with her and things take off from there. Of course, things are never so simple. From friendship, to despair and depression, to admitting one's love, you'll wind up in a place you never expected.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

The young girl sighed as she stood outside the school. She tightened her grip on her schoolbag that was currently slung over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and walked in, nervous since it was her first day at her new school. The halls were alive with the sounds of other kids chatting and lockers slamming. The girl, Maka was her name, finds her locker and it takes her a few tries to open it. When she does, she puts all her stuff away and grabs her books for her first class. The two minute bell rings, and she rushes to class.

Mostly everyone is already seated, so people notice Maka as she walks in. Nervous as she is, her gaze drops to the floor as she takes a seat in the back. Usually she sits in the front, but all those seats were taken. The last few kids stream into the class and a shadow falls over Maka's desk. She looks up and a guy is staring back. Since she's new, she doesn't know anyone; if she had to take a guess, this had to be one of the popular kids. Well built, and good looking. But perhaps his most striking features are his snow white hair and crimson eyes. He leans on the desk and looks at Maka intently.

"Never seen you around here before. You new?"

Maka nods, not saying a word. There was something that she didn't like about this guy.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Name's Soul."

Maka shakes his hand.

"Hi"

A guy walks up behind Soul and punches him in the arm. Maka immediately disliked the new kid.

"Hey Soul, what's up?"

"Sup Black*Star"

The other boy grins and slips around Soul so that he's standing right in front of Maka.

"Who's the fresh meat?" he looks Maka up and down and sneers. "Nothing to look at. Probably a nerd too."

The boy laughs an obnoxious laugh, and several other kids laugh as well. Maka blushes, embarrassed. She looks down, trying to make herself seem smaller.

"Black*Star, lay off. It's her first day here. Damn dude."

The room immediately gets quite as everyone looks at Soul. Black*Star grins at him and punches him in the arm.

"Fine, I'll give her a week. She's all mine then."

He laughs again and slips into the desk diagonal from Maka. Soul sits next to her and 3 girls sit around them. All through class, they talk and laugh, and Maka does her best to ignore them. She promised herself that tomorrow she'll get to class earlier so she can sit in the front. When the bell rings, she gathers her books and quickly leaves. The rest of the day she's pretty much ignored, which is how she prefers it. At the end of the day, Maka puts her homework in her school bag, and quickly leaves. She didn't want to be caught by Soul or any of his friends. They were nothing but trouble.

•••••••

The bell signaling the end of the day had just rung as Soul and Black*Star break out into the hallway. They race each other to their lockers, eager to get home. They had plans to have a party at Black*Star's tonight, and they had to get everything together. On the way out, Black*Star spots Maka hurrying away from the building. He nudges Soul and nods in Maka's direction.

"Why were you being so nice to her today man? She's not even cute. I'm surprised you didn't send her crying to the corner."

Soul shrugs and hefts his bag a little higher on his back.

"Just didn't feel right to me."

Black*Star laughs and shoves Soul.

"What's this? Soul's getting mushy for a nerdy flat chested girl?!"

"Fuck off dude, I am not."

They banter back and forth all the way to Black*Star's house, but the whole way Soul's mind isn't on how annoying Black*Star is, or about the sweet party they're about to have. It's on the new girl, Maka. When he found her sitting in his seat he was about to send her packing, but when she looked at him something about her stopped him. Now that he thought about it, he reckoned it was her eyes. An emerald green with an innocent look, but there was something else hiding in those eyes for a moment. And he was determined to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2: The Project

**Chapter 2: The Project**

For the rest of the week, Maka did her best to avoid Soul. He would always try to come up and talk to her while his friends jeered and laughed behind him. He seemed nice, but Maka was wary none the less. Popular kids like Soul don't talk to people like her. She managed to avoid him for a month until the partner project.

The bell had just rung as Professor Stein rolled into the classroom. The room quickly grew quiet and the professor turned to face the class. He pushes his glasses up his nose and light glams off the glass.

"For the next few weeks we'll be doing a partner project…"

At the word partner, everyone started whispering and a few girls giggled.

"However, your partners have already been decided."

A collective groan rolled through the students. Stein pulled a list out of his pocket and began to read off of it. As the professor read, Maka wondered who she would be partnered with.

"Ox and Harvard, Kim and Jacklyn,…"

The two girls smiled at each other.

"Black*Star and Tsubaki. Kid with Liz and Patty,.."

Two girls behind Maka whispered,

"Figures, those three are _always _grouped together. Even when it's a 'partner' project."

Maka mentally shakes her head at the two girls as Stein continues to read down his list.

"Maka and Soul."

When Maka hears who Stein had partnered her with, she froze. Why Soul of all people? She'd spent a whole month avoiding him and now she was going to be forced to work with him. She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to turn around and look at him.

Professor Stein finished reading and looked at his students,

"If anyone has a problem with their partner, raise your hand."

Maka was tempted to, but she didn't see how she could get out of working with Soul. She couldn't just say that something about him intimidated her. Not only would she be laughed at, but to her it would feel like she'd lost to Soul somehow, some way. She would just have to deal. The bell rings signaling the end of class. Everyone rushes the door, laughing and joking around. Soul catches Maka before she could escape.

"I realize that you don't want to work with me, but it won't be as bad as you think. Promise."

Maka just nods, not having a response. She shrugs Soul's hand off her shoulder, hurrying away.

•••••••

Soul walks down the hallway, acknowledging the greetings sent his way. Every now and then, he would stop to talk to someone, but his mind was still back in 1st period. He had been shocked when Stein has announced that he and Maka would be partners, and he could tell that Maka had been as well. At least now she'll have to talk to him. He'd been trying unsuccessfully for the last month, and now here he had the perfect chance.

Soul reached his locker and quickly puts in his combination, opening it. As he gets his books and closes the door, Black*Star punches him in the arm.

"I can't believe you got stuck with that loser! Talk about embarrassing."

He laughs his obnoxious laugh and Soul ignores his comment.

"How about you and Tsubaki? You finally get some _alone _time with her~"

Black*Star scoffs at him.

"As if! I don't like her!"

Soul laughs as his best friend gets madder and madder. The rest of the day, they discuss what you would expect from guys like them. Parties and girls. Mostly girls.

They check out the girls as they hang outside the school at the end of the day. Black*Star was waiting for Tsubaki and Soul was waiting for Maka. He spots her hurrying out, her head down. He quickly says goodbye to Black*Star and trots over to her.

"Hey Maka, wait up!"

She jumps a little, but does what he asked.

"What do you want Soul?"

He shrugs, noticing a nervous edge in her voice.

"Just wondering when you wanted to meet up. To work on the project."

Maka shifts her weight to her left foot, gripping the strap of her bag.

"Umm, Wednesday or Thursday works for me"

Soul nods.

"So where do you want to meet?"

Makas quiet for a while, thinking.

"How about the library? The one right off 37."

"Sounds good to me."

Maka shifts her weight again.

"If that's it, then I'll be going.."

Soul looks her in the eyes just before she turns her back. There it was again. What was it hiding in her eyes? He could only catch quick glances of it, and never long enough to figure out just what was lurking beneath that innocent exterior. Maka hurries away, keeping her eyes on the ground. Soul's eyes follow her till she disappears around the corner. What was going on with Maka? That question was going to drive him insane.


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

**Chapter 3: The Accident**

Maka walks up to her house, thinking about her conversation with Soul. He had caught her at the worst possible time. She had just gotten a text from her father and she hadn't had enough time to mask her emotions. She hated how nervous she had been when Soul stopped her. Maka was dead sure he had picked up on that and would ask her about it when they next talked to each other. And she didn't know what she would tell him.

Maka pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked the front door. She stepped in, fear starting to replace her anger as she thought about that text message. She kicks her shoes off and closes the door behind her, waiting for her father to pounce on her. Instead he's sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He looks up as she walks in, his face pale. Maka sets her school bag and keys down.

"What happened Papa? What happened to Mom?"

Her father sighs and his hands shake a bit.

"She got into a car accident…"

"What! Is she ok?!"

Her father doesn't respond and Maka's face pales.

"Papa?"

Tears stream down her father's cheeks as he gets up and hugs Maka.

"Th-they said there's a 2% chance that she'll survive."

As soon as she hears those words, Maka feels like her world collapsed. Her knees weaken and she would of fallen to the floor if her father's arms hadn't of been around her. Her mom was in an accident? She only had a 2% chance to live? This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not ever. Maka loved her mother dearly. She didn't know what she would do if her mother died. Maka can feel the tears pouring down her cheeks. She slowly stands, pulling away from her father. She wills herself to stop crying, wiping the drying trails of water from her face.

"Can we go see her?"

Her father just nods and grabs his keys. They get into the car and head towards the hospital. Maka stares out the window as they drive, her mind seizing on every small detail; she desperately tries to not think about her mother and doing nothing but that.

They pull into the parking lot and Maka practically bolts out of the car, not bothering to wait for her father. She asks the lady at the front desk for her mother's room. The lady gives her a sympathetic look.

"Mrs. Albarn is still in the IC unit. You'll have to wait until she's in a more stable condition to see her."

A numb feeling fills Maka as she slowly nods. She sits in the empty sitting room, her father joining her. They sit there for hours, both lost in their own thoughts.

•••••••

Soul sits up in bed, giving an aggravated sigh. He looks at the small red numbers on his alarm and groans. 12:34. He lays back down with a thud and turns. He hadn't been able to sleep all night because his mind wouldn't shut up. He'd been thinking about the weird glimpses of something that he's been catching in Maka's eyes. He groans again and covers his face with a pillow. Why couldn't he stop thinking of Maka? It's not like she had any memorable traits. Average height, and rather flat chested. The only thing that stood out about her were her grades. A nerd. Definitely not the type of girl that Soul normally thought about. It's like she cast a spell on him or something.

Soul tries to get to sleep, but it's no use. He sits up and sighs. Something in the back of his mind kept nagging him, telling him that something was wrong with Maka. He rubs his temples, the beginnings of a headache showing. He gives up on sleep and turns the tv on. The news flickers on as the tv comes to life. Soul starts to change the channel, when something catches his attention. He turns the volume up and listens to the reporter. Kami Albarn had been in a serious accident, police believe it to be a hit and run, and is now in intensive care. Albarn. Wasn't that Maka's last name? Soul mutes the tv, the gears turning in his head. That must've been why she had been so nervous when he caught her after school. He turns the sound back on as the reporter gives the name of the hospital. He jots it down and turns the tv off, slipping on his clothes as he leaves the house. He pulls the keys to his motorcycle out of his pocket and hops on, the bike roaring to life.

•••••••

Maka curls up in the chair she's sitting in, hugging her knees. Her father had disappeared some time ago, saying something about getting something to eat. She stares at the door to the intensive care unit, willing them to open and reveal her mother. She knew it was hopeless, but that didn't stop her from trying.

•••••••

Soul walks into the hospital, spotting Maka almost instantly. He walks over to her, the way she was staring scaring him.

"Maka?"

She looks up at him, her eyes and expression glassy. He hated how the life had been sucked out of her eyes, leaving these dead ones behind.

"Are you ok?"

Maka just shakes her head, going back to staring at the doors. Soul sits next to her.

"I heard about your mom…"

Maka doesn't respond for a long time. Soul had decided that she wasn't going to speak, so when she did, it startled him.

"I can't stop wondering what I'm gunna do if she dies. What…?"

Soul slips his jacket off and puts it around her. The bulky material almost seems to swallow Maka's thin frame whole.

"Your mom's gunna be fine. The doctors know what they're doing."

Tears slip down Maka's cheek.

"The longer she's in there, the less likely she'll come through. And she's already been in there for hours."

Soul rests a comforting hand on her back. His mind races to come up with a good response, but he's got nothing. He settles for wiping Maka's tears away.

"All you can do is hope that she'll make it though. She's a fighter after all, just like her daughter is."

Soul had no idea where the words came from or why he even said them. But they seem to have done the trick. Maka nods and she pulls Soul's jacket around her. Her eyes slowly close and she leans on Soul, her head resting on his shoulder. She falls asleep and Soul looks over at her surprised. He sits back, careful not to jostle Maka to much. The receptionist looks at them, a smile on her lips. Soul just sighs and sits there all night, Maka sleeping on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: Research

_sorry for the filler chapter. i dont really want to skip ahead to what i have planned for chapter 5, so you're stuck with this for now. XD_

**Chapter 4: Research **

Maka sat across from Soul, busily flipping through books as he copied down information. She did her best to focus on what she was doing, but her mind kept wondering back to a few nights ago.

She had woken up, her head on Soul's shoulder. At first she had been frozen in shock. Why was her head resting on Soul's shoulder? Why was he here? Slowly her memory comes back along with her surroundings. Maka sits up, Soul's jacket slipping off her shoulders. She stands and walks over to the receptionist, asking is she was allowed to see her mother yet. The receptionist shakes her head.

"Go home and get some sleep. We'll call you when you're allowed to see your mother."

Maka starts to protest, but then she catches her reflection in the glass. Her ash blonde is a wild, tangled mess, and the bags under her eyes are atrocious. No wonder the receptionist told her to go home. Maka sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, walking back over to Soul. She tries to shake him awake.

"Soul, get up."

He mutters something about 5 more minutes and Maka sighs in frustration, looking around. She spots a good sized hardback book sitting on top of a few magazines. She picks it up and weighs it in her hand, looking back at Soul. She takes the book and slams it, spine down, on his head. The resulting thud was enough to make the receptionist look us as Soul bolts awake.

"OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

He rubs his head as people look at them. Maka stands there with the book in her hand, watching him. Soul glares up at her as he snatches the book away.

"What the hell Maka?!"

"You wouldn't wake up and I didn't have any cold water…."

"That doesn't mean you should slam a freaking book on my head!"

Soul groans in annoyance and pain, and he tosses the book back on top of the magazines. He picks up his jacket and looks at Maka as he stands.

"I'm guessing that you need a ride home since you're not old enough to drive yet."

Maka doesn't say anything and he continues.

"I can get you a lift since I drove. C'mon."

She reluctantly follows him out to his motorcycle. She stops when she sees it and Soul hops on. He takes his helmet and tosses it to Maka.

"Don't worry, it's safe. I've been driving this thing for years."

She hesitantly sits behind him.

"What's your address?"

She rattles it off, and Soul nods, turning the bike on. He revs it and it roars, causing Maka to jump. Soul smiles a bit, seeing her jump.

"You'll want to hold onto me so you don't fall off."

Maka gives him a look and he suppresses a smirk as he takes her hands and puts them around his waist. Then he brings his feet up and the bike starts to move. Maka squeals in fright and her arms squeeze around his stomach. Soul can't help but smirk and takes her home, going slower than he normally would. Maka gets off and hands him his helmet.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I couldn't just let you walk home. No after…"

Maka nods, rubbing the back of her neck.

"See you Monday then."

She walks inside, not waiting for his response.

"Hey Maka, you want me to use this page too?"

Soul's voice snaps her out of her out of her day dreaming. She looks at the page that he was asking her about.

"Only the first half. The rest doesn't matter."

Soul nods and goes back to work. Maka quietly sighs, looking at the open book in front of her. She and Soul work till closing time, getting quite a bit of their work done. Maka takes all the notes that Soul had written down since she didn't trust him to keep track of it. She and Soul part ways once they walk through the doors, and Maka can't help but think that just maybe they'll get a good grade on this project.


	5. Chapter 5: The Presentation

**Chapter 5: The Presentation**

Today was the day. Maka sat in her seat, quietly anxious as she waiting for class to begin. The bell rings, the last few stragglers hurrying to their seats. Maka looks at the classroom door, waiting for Professor Stein to roll in. She was only kept waiting a few minutes, when Stein comes rolling in, his chair classically tripping over the edge in the floor. No one laughs today as they're all to tense, waiting to see who'll be Stein's first victim.

The professor rolls over to his desk, quickly taking roll. He then studies his students, a few of them sliding down into their chairs under his intense gaze.

"As you all know, today every single one of you will be presenting your project with your partner for me to grade. I expect all of them to be up to par."

A few of the slackers slide deeper down into their chairs.

"First up is Death the Kid with Liz and Patty Thompson."

Maka watches as the three of them stand and walk up towards the front of the room. Kid sets their project up, which is perfectly symmetrical of course. Maka smiles. Kid's symmetrical OCD was a bit peculiar, but it amused her. Kid goes on about the symmetry of the starfish, which is the animal that they had been assigned. Liz does her best to present the rest of the information that they had, but Kid was busily obsessing over the perfect symmetry for anyone to hear her. Eventually the professor told them to sit down, Liz and Patty having to drag Kid back to his seat, still telling the class about starfish symmetry.

Next up was Black*Star and Tsubaki. Naturally Black*Star was going on about what a star he was and that he's way more important that some stupid Chihuahua. As he ranted, Tsubaki handed their work into Stein and quietly waited for Black*Star to finish telling the class that they should all aspire to be like him, and not to be disappointed when they failed. Their time ticked by and Stein told them to sit down. Black*Star marches back to his seat, declaring that there's no way he was going to fail this project.

Maka and Soul were next. Maka nervously stood, grabbing their project, hoping that Soul didn't forget his part. She and Soul face the class, Maka starting off the presentation just as she and Soul had rehearsed. They got through it just fine, though Soul did mess up on a few facts. They turn in their work, Maka quietly pleased. She sits back down, no longer on edge. She watches the rest of the students, only Ox and his partner Harvard coming close to her and Soul.

The bell rings and Stein dismisses the class. Soul catches up with Maka.

"Well that went well."

"Of course it did. I refuse to have anything less that perfection."

"Jeez, you really are a nerd Maka."

She shrugs, stopping at her locker to put her books away. Soul leans against the locker next to hers and looks at her.

"So now that we're done with the project, you've got free time. And you owe me."

Maka sighs, remembering the deal she had made with Soul to get him to do his work. He pulls a ticket out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"This Friday, 7 o'clock. I'll come pick you up."

Maka scrutinizes the ticket, looking back at Soul.

"A concert?"

"Unless you want to hang out at the mall along with my other friends."

An image of Black*Star pops into her head and she cringes at the thought of actually spending time with him.

"A concert sounds good to me."

Soul laughs.

"Alright then. Cya later Maka."

"Later."

Soul walks away, Maka stuffing the ticket into her pocket. She didn't really want to go, but she didn't have much of a choice.

•••••••

Black*Star catches up to Soul at the end of the day, punching him in the arm.

"Since when are you buddy buddy with nerdy Maka?"

Soul shrugs him off, not really in the mood to be interrogated by Black*Star.

"I'm not 'buddy buddy' with her. She owes me."

"Suuurree."

Soul rolls his eyes and keeps walking, Black*Star keeping pace with him.

"C'mon Soul, you don't have to deal with her anymore now that that stupid project is over. Don't tell me that you genuinely like her."

As Black*Star rattles on, Soul starts thinking about why he continues to talk to Maka. Sure she can be annoying when talking about school and a bit uptight, but she really wasn't that bad. And Soul really did see her as a friend, despite what Black*Star said. And he got a feeling that she would need a friend soon.


	6. Chapter 6: The Funeral

**Chapter 6: The Funeral**

Soul walked into class, pumped that it was finally Friday. He glanced over to where Maka usually sat, surprised that she wasn't there. He pauses, scanning the room to see if she decided to sit somewhere else. There's no sign of her, which shocked Soul. It's not like Maka to skip school, even if she was sick. The bell rings and he hurries to his seat, not wanting to get caught by Stein.

Soul can't really focus the rest of the day, as he was too worried about Maka. At the end of the day he skipped the socializing and went straight to his bike, having to know what was up with Maka. He quickly drove over to her house, hopping off his bike before it stopped moving. He knocks on the door, waiting for someone to answer. He stands there for a good twenty minutes before Maka's father answered the door. To Soul he looks totally wasted.

"Who are ya, and what'da want?"

The man's words are slurred, so it's hard for Soul to understand what he's saying.

"I can't understand you sir…"

"I said, who are ya and what'da want?!"

The man was getting agitated, and Soul didn't really want to fight with him. At least not right now he didn't.

"My name's Soul. I'm a friend of Maka's from school."

Maka's father opened the door all the way so he could look at Soul properly. His eyes narrow and Soul can smell the reek of alcohol and something else now that the door was open.

"A friend of my daughter's? Why'd you stop by?

This was Maka's dad? Definitely not what Soul was expecting.

"She wasn't at school today. I wanted to make sure that she was ok."

"What makes you think that something's wrong? What? Maka not allowed to skip a day of school without people being nosy?"

"It's just that it's not like Maka to skip school…"

Maka's father makes a sound of disgust.

"Maka's fine. Now scram. Before I call the cops."

With that he promptly slammed the door in Soul's face. Soul sighs and steps off the porch, going around the house. He hoped that he could maybe find a way to get inside besides using the front door. There's a window overhead and something moves, catching Soul's attention. He looks up, straining his eyes. He can see an outline of a person, but he's not totally sure if it's Maka or not. So he decides to take a chance and picks up a small rock, tossing it at her window. Not hard enough to break the glass, but enough to make a racket. The person doesn't move and Soul curses under his breath, picking up more rocks. He continues to toss them until the curtains are drawn back and the window opens, Maka looking out at him. Soul could tell that her eyes are bloodshot and she'd obviously been crying. A lot.

"Soul?! What're you doing?!"

"I wanted to make sure that you were ok since you weren't at school today."

"But why're you throwing rocks at my window? Can't you use the front door like a normal person?"

"I already tried that. Your dad told me to leave."

Maka's face pales when he mentions her dad. She leaves the window and Soul can hear a door being opened. Maka comes back a few minutes later and before she can speak, Soul starts to question her. She just shakes her head and closes her window. A few minutes later Maka meets Soul at the side of the house.

"Maka, what's going on? You skipped school, which a rare thing for you. Your dad looks like he's wasted and you've clearly been crying a lot."

Soul can see the pain in her eyes and he feels bad for interrogating her. Her lips part, but no sound comes out and Soul has the sudden desire to kiss her. He can feel himself starting to lean in towards Maka and he has to mentally slap himself. What was he thinking? Now wasn't the time for that. Not now, not ever. Maka was just a friend. Period.

"Soul…. Mom.. she…. she's dead."

Maka's emerald green eyes well up with tears as the words slip into the air and they snap Soul out of his thoughts. Maka's shaking a little and Soul pulls her into a hug, dread coursing through his veins. No wonder Maka and her father were a mess. He slowly rubs her back as a comforting gesture, letting her cry into his shoulder. Finally she stops and pulls away from him.

"You gunna be ok?"

Maka just stands there, wiping her eyes. Soul looks at her, worried. She looks defeated and broken and Soul gently touches her cheek.

"If you need help or something, just ask Maka. I'm your friend. You can trust me."

She looks at him, the pain and fear clear in her eyes. Soul wanted more than anything to get rid of those things and replace them with joy.

"Would you…. would you go to the funeral with me?"

Her request surprises him a little, but he readily agrees to go with her. She thanks him and turns away from him, going back inside. Soul watches her the whole time, wondering just how much pain she was really in.

•••••••

The day of the funeral was dark and heavy with the scent of rain, thunder distantly rolling in the clouds. There were a little over a couple hundred people attending, but Maka could care less. She was still in shock over her mother's death. After the first initial tears, Maka felt nothing. She was numb. Empty. As she sat through the service, she could feel Soul's eyes on her. But she didn't care. Her mom was dead. Gone. Forever. She'd never get to hear her mom's voice again. Never get to see her smile again. Never get to laugh with her again. Gone.

After the end of the service people came up to her, telling her how sorry they were and how her mom was in a better place and the like. Maka heard none of it. She didn't want to talk to these people that were trying to console her. She didn't want to be told that it was going to be ok. She didn't want to hear that the pain would fade. These people knew nothing. Nothing.

Soul takes one look at her and he guides her away from everyone, which Maka was grateful for. He has her sit down in a relatively deserted spot, no one paying them any attention.

"I know it's a stupid question, but are you ok?"

Maka just looks at him, wondering why he would even ask her that question. She can see the worried look in his eyes, but she can't bring herself to care.

"No Soul. No I'm not ok. My mom's dead. She's… she's…"

Maka can feel the tears starting to well up behind her eyes and Soul pulls her into his arms. Maka hadn't even realized how cold she was until she felt Soul's warmth envelop her. She allows herself to cry, Soul murmuring soft words into her ear.

"She's gone Soul. She's gone."

That's when the dam broke, all the pain that had been suppressed flooding through Maka. She begins to sob, causing a few of the other people to throw glances her and Soul's way. Not that she knew that. Soul lets her cry, his arms the only thing keeping her upright. As Maka cries, it begins to rain. Not just rain, but pour. People scatter, not wanting to get wet. Soul and Maka just stand there, neither of them caring. Maka slowly cries herself out, leaving her shaking and empty. Soul takes his jacket off and puts it around her.

"C'mon let's get out of here."

Maka nods and lets him guide her to her father's car. Not that her father actually came. Soul had driven here in the car because he didn't want to chance it raining and having to drive on the bike. That was his explanation. Soul climbs in on the other side and starts the engine. As he drives Maka home she stares out the window, her mind blank. He pulls into the driveway, turning off the engine after he puts the car into park. Maka unbuckles, opening the car door.

"Hey Maka, if you need anything or just want to talk, give me a call. Or just text me."

She nods, handing Soul his jacket.

"Thanks Soul. For everything."

"You're welcome."

Maka gets out, closing the door behind her. Soul gets out as well, his jacket thrown over his shoulder. He hands her the keys to the car, and she takes them, silent.

"See you around then…"

"See ya…"

She watches as Soul heads to his bike, kick starting it. He pulls away, quickly disappearing. Maka slowly goes inside the house, not surprised when she found it empty. That numb feeling was slowly starting to come back as she walked to her room. Maka laid down on her bed, not caring enough to change into dry clothes. She laid there for a long time, the only thought present in her shell shocked mind being how warm Soul's embrace had been when he held her as she cried.


	7. Chapter 7: The Guardian

**Chapter 7: The Guardian**

"MAAAKKKKAAA!"

Her father's voice shatters her thoughts as he hollers for her. Maka lays her head down on the desk, the beginnings of a headache starting to show. She really didn't want to deal with her father. Especially right now. He hollers again and Maka sighs, getting up and exiting her room. She stands at the top of the stairs and looks down at her father.

"I'm right here Papa, geez."

He looks up at her, a little unsteady on his feet. Her father always did like alcohol, but since her mother's death he'd been taking it way out of proportion.

"Maka, come down here. I have something to tell you."

"You can tell me from here…"

She didn't like being close to her father when he was like this. He got easily agitated and he's a lot stronger than he looks; Maka had learned the hard way to be leery of him when he was under the influence.

"Maka. Stop being difficult and come down here."

Her father meanders off, and Maka slowly makes her way down the stairs killing as much time as possible. He's sitting in the E-zy chair, waiting for her. She stands a few feet away from him and crosses her arms.

"Well?"

He's absentmindedly fiddling with a folded up piece of paper as he looks at her.

"I'm being transferred overseas."

Maka can feel her mouth dropping open in disbelief. She didn't even know her father had a job.

"What?! Why?!"

Her father shrugs. The first thing that goes through her mind is that she doesn't want to move away from Soul, and she scolds herself a bit. So what if she moved? At least Soul wouldn't be able to mess with her head anymore.

"Please don't tell me that I have to go with you!"

He fiddles with the paper and Maka has to suppress the urge to scream at him.

"Papa?!"

"There's no point in enrolling you into another school this late in the year…"

She could almost kiss her father in joy.

"But I'm leaving a guardian in my place to look after you."

"Papa, I don't need a guardian! I'm 16 for christ sakes. I…"

His eyes narrow at her, causing Maka to shut up.

"It's either you come with me or you stay here with a guardian. Choose."

Maka bites her lip. She really hated her father sometimes.

"I'm staying here."

Her father nods like that was the answer he was expecting. The two of them can hear a car pull up in front of the house, and her father gets to his feet walking to the door. He yanks it open to reveal a large, burly man. Maka warily studies the man from her position. He's scruffy and dirty, and even from where she is, Maka can smell the alcohol. She notices that the man has huge hands and they're scarred. He and her father talk and Maka starts to slink back upstairs.

"Oi Maka, come'er."

She jumps like she was caught red handed. She sulks over to them, using her body to tell the both of them that she doesn't want to be here.

"Maka, Giriko. Giriko, Maka. This is your guardian Maka."

She reels back a bit. Out of every person her father could've chosen, why'd it have to be this guy? He intimidated the heck out of her. From the scarred hands to his dead, cold eyes. Giriko growls as he looks Maka over.

"You better not cause me any trouble girlie."

"Nope, no trouble"

Her father ruffles her hair.

"My Maka's a good girl."

They talk for a short time, Maka not paying any attention what-so-ever to them. Finally her father breaks it off, saying that he had to catch his plane. He leaves and Giriko stares at her for a good 10 minutes.

"Uhh…."

He slaps her across the face.

"Never speak unless spoken to, understand?"

Maka cups her stinging cheek, nodding. He slaps her again, harder this time.

"I can't hear you!"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Now that that's settled, get outta my sight."

Maka scampers up the stairs, slamming her door shut and locking it. Her cheeks stung badly, a bruise already forming on her left cheek. She can feel tears prick the corners of her eyes. Oh how she wished she'd gone with her father. The thought of him brings her up short. How long did he say he was gunna be gone? 6 months? 8? Maka shakes her head, swallowing down her fear. She'd just stay away from the guy. Simple as that. Oddly her thoughts turn to Soul, wishing he was here. That makes her halt. Why the hell was she thinking of Soul so much today? She shakes her head, at an utter lost.

••••••••

Strangely enough, Soul had spent a fair amount of his day thinking about Maka. Even now and then his thoughts would stray to her, and he told himself that he was worried about her. Yet his mind lingered on how cold she had felt the day before in his arms when he held her. It actually scared him a little. He flipped through the channels on his tv, looking for something to distract him. There was nothing. He wondered how Maka was doing. He picked his phone up, pulling up her number when Wes walked in the door.

"Whats this? Here it is a Saturday night and you're sitting at home. Is it the apocalypse?"

"Fuck off Wes. I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood little brother."

Soul just growls and his attention goes back to his phone, sending Maka a quick text.

"So which girl are you sneaking around with now?"

Soul's anger suddenly flares, and he pauses to get it under control.

"Why don't you mind your own god damn business for once?"

Wes tisks and replies, but Soul's not paying him any attention. His phone had just gone off. He sees that it's Maka and he quickly replies to her. He goes to his room, brushing off his brother's attempts to talk to him, pausing only to tell him where he can shove it. He and Maka text back and forth for a while, and for some reason Soul was getting the feeling that something was wrong. All of Maka's texts were curt and short. Like she was a robot. And while she might as well as be a robot when it comes to school, it wasn't like her to be this way normally. Soul ends the conversation and turns his phone off, thinking. He's have to really talk to Maka on Monday. It's a lot easier to see someone's emotions face-to-face than over a phone.


	8. Chapter 8: The School Counselor

Chapter 8: The School Counselor

As Soul walked into class Monday morning, his eyes immediately went to where Maka usually sat. She was there, hands folded and in her lap as she waited for class to begin. Soul didn't really notice anything different about her as he took his seat, but he still remembered the conversation from last night.

The bell rang and class started, but Soul didn't really pay attention. His eyes were glued to Maka, watching to see if she did something out of the ordinary. But she sat there, taking notes and paying attention like she usually did. He almost didn't catch it. Maka shifted in her seat and froze for a minute, like she was in pain. Soul could see her glancing around to see if anyone noticed. Of course she didn't think to look back. But if she had, she would've met Soul's gaze...

The day passed by in a blur for Soul, who just wanted to get home. Well that and figure out what's up with Maka. At the end of the day, Soul slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to Maka's locker. Lucky for him, she's almost always the last one out of the building at the end of the day. He leans against the locker next to Maka's and waits for her to finish up. She stands and closes the door to her locker and jumps when she sees Soul.

"Jeez Soul, you scared me."

He just shrugs and looks Maka in the eyes. He can't help but notice that she has hastily applied make-up on, which struck a chord with Soul. Maka didn't wear make-up. She wasn't that kind of person. He rested his hand on her cheek and wiped it bit of it away before Maka knocked his hand away. But he saw part of the bruise before Maka let down her pigtails, using her hair to hide it. Soul remembered the way her father had acted when he had stopped by to see her and his jaw tightens in anger.

"Maka."

She just shakes her head and turns her back to Soul, walking away. He grabs her arm and she winces. Soul immediately felt bad, but he brushes the feeling aside.

"Maka, what happened?"

"Nothing Soul. Let me go."

"Not until you answer me."

"I told you nothing happened Soul."

Maka yanks her arm away from him and keeps walking. This time Soul steps in front of her, not letting her get past him.

"Don't lie to me Maka. Tell me what's going on. Is your dad hitting you?"

"No Soul! He's not!"

"Then who is?"

Instead of answering, Maka shoves him aside. She doesn't get very far though. Soul quickly grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him, forcing her to face him. She tries to pull away, but Soul has an iron grip on her wrist. He wipes the make-up off her face, revealing the hand shaped bruise.

"You can't tell me someone didn't hit you Maka. Who was it?"

Soul kept his voice low and quiet. He could see the indecision in Maka's eyes, and he reflexively pulled her closer.

"We're friends aren't we? You can trust me Maka."

Maka stays quiet for such a long time that Soul didn't think she was going to answer.

"It's my guardian..."

"Guardian..."

Soul lets the word roll over his tongue.

"Why do you have a guardian? What happened to your dad?"

"He got transferred overseas, so he left me here with a guardian because I didn't want to go with him..."

Soul's jaw tightens in anger at the thought of Maka's father. Of course he would pick someone horrible. What an irresponsible little-

"You're not going to tell anyone are you Soul?"

Maka's voice snapped Soul out of his mental ranting. He looked at her and saw the fear in her emerald green eyes. The fact that she was afraid just pissed him off even more. He reflexively pulled her closer to him, hugging her.

"I can't let him get away with it Maka. I won't let him get away with it."

"That wasn't the question Soul."

He grinds his teeth a bit, frustrated. Truth be told, he just wanted to go beat the shit outta whoever had hurt his Maka. Wait, what? His Maka? Soul shakes his head. What the hell was wrong with him?

"If it gets worse or keeps happening, then yes, I will."

Maka pauses, then pulls away from him. Soul couldn't help but notice that she looked a lot prettier with her hair down.

"Well, I gotta get going or I'll be in trouble. Later Soul."

"Later..."

He was in a little bit of a daze as Maka left. His emotions were running wild, ranging from anger to longing. Soul closes his eyes and groans. Could he be falling for Maka? No way. Not some nerdy girl like her. Not in a million years.

•••••••

Maka couldn't force herself to go to school Thursday. She was just in too much pain. The night before Giriko had beat her pretty bad, and she was sure he had broken a couple of her bones. Maka groans as she reaches for the pain pills she had taken to hiding in her room. She takes two and lays down, falling into a dreamless sleep.

•••••••

Soul was waiting for Maka at her locker at the end of the day Friday. He noticed how she jumped a bit when they made eye contact.

"Maka, if you have to stay home, it's gone too far."

"Soul, I stayed home because I was sick. Not bec-"

"Dammit Maka, don't lie to me!"

She shrinks back a little and Soul lets out an aggravated sigh, more angry at himself than at Maka.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

Maka just nods and opens her locker. Soul internally sighs and leans back.

"You need to talk to the counselor."

Maka freezes.

"He can help you Maka. That's the whole reason why he's here. To help I mean."

Great, now he was rambling. Soul shut up and waited for Maka's response. She doesn't speak for the longest time, slowly gathering up her things. Finally she closes her locker and looks at Soul.

"If I go to the counselor, will you stop bugging me about it?"

Soul bristled a bit. He wasn't bugging her. He was trying to help her! What couldn't she understand about that?! Soul took a deep breath to keep his voice steady before he replied.

"Only if you go. Today."

Maka takes forever to answer him again.

"Fine. I'll go to the stupid counselor."

Soul lets out a held sigh of relief that he hadn't even known he was holding in the first place. He takes Maka down to the counselor and knocks on the door. A chirpy voice calls for them to come in and Soul opens the door, letting Maka go in ahead of him. They sit and the young, blond haired man studies the two of them.

"How may I help the two of you today?"

Maka doesn't say a word so Soul speaks for her.

"My friend here has been having a bit of trouble at home. Ya see, her dad left cause of his job and the guy he left to take care of Maka abuses her."

"I see..."

He turns to Maka.

"What exactly does this man do to you?"

"He usually slaps me around a bit, but when he gets mad, he uses me as a punching bag."

Maka's words are quiet, and she keeps her eyes on the floor. Soul had to force himself to stay put and not charge out of there to go hunt down whoever the hell was responsible.

"And what do you do to provoke him?"

"Nothing..."

"Come now young lady. People don't do those kind of things without some kind of prodding. Have you been misbehaving?"

"Look Mr..."

Soul looks at the name plate on the man's desk.

".. Mr. Law, Maka hasn't done anything to get the kind of treatment she's getting. She's just a victim of an abusive drunk! Why are you interrogating her when this guy is probably out getting drunk as we speak!"

"Watch your tongue Evans. I know more about these kinds of cases than you do. So sit down and be quiet."

He turns his attention back to Maka as Soul sits, pissed.

"If you won't tell me what you've done to provoke this kind of behavior, then I'll ask you to please leave and stop wasting my time."

Maka stands and just walks out without another word. Soul follows her, catching up just outside the school. Tears stream down Maka's cheeks, but shes as silent as a stone.

"I'm so sorry Maka. I didn't-"

"Don't Soul. Don't apologize."

He tries again and Maka shakes her head.

"I just want to be left alone right now Soul. Thanks for trying. Cya later"

Maka tosses back her good-bye as she walks away, leaving Soul silently cursing himself. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair. Instead of helping, he had just made things worse. Some friend he was. Damn. His eyes are dragged to the way Maka went, his only thought being what he was going to do to fix his mistake.


	9. Chapter 9: The Message

**Chapter 9: The Message**

It was just too much. First her mother, then the abuse, and now this. She never should've went. Maka's anger at the counselor flares, and she feels a twinge of resentment at Soul. It was his fault after all. But she shakes her head to clear it. Soul didn't mean it, she knew that. He just didn't want to see her get hurt.

Maka sighs and waits for the light to turn red so that she can cross the street. As she waits, her thoughts turn to Soul. When he stood up for her against the counselor, Maka had been shocked. No one besides her mother had ever done that for her. Her thoughts drift back to the first day, when Soul had told Black*Star to leave her alone. She just didn't get it. Why was Soul sticking his neck out for her? It wasn't like she had anything that would make someone stick up for her. Quite the opposite. What made Soul so different?

The light changes and Maka hurries across the street, not wanting to cut it close. Especially not after what happened to her mother. Darker thoughts creep into her mind and Maka hurriedly pushes them away. It wasn't smart to dwell on those kind of things. They only led down a dark, dangerous road.

•••••••

Instead of going to the parties that Black*Star had tried to drag him to, Soul spent the weekend at home, trying to think up a plan to get Maka away from that guardian of hers. But the only things he could come up with besides beating that ass down himself would cause alot of trouble for Maka. And that was the last thing she needed.

•••••••

When Maka got home from the library, Giriko's buddies where there and they were all seriously drunk. An involuntary whimper escapes Maka's throat as she sees them. She tries to slip by, unnoticed, but no luck. As they spotted her, the bruises from last night started to ache.

One of Giriko's buddies grabs her by the hair, yanking out the pigtails so that her hair is down. The others laugh and throw things at her. The man that had grabbed her throws her against the wall, and another one comes over as she curls up.

"Think she could give us some fun?"

"Who knows? Only one way to find out."

The newcomer snickers and goes for Maka, only, she wasn't there anymore. The guy slams his drink down as the other hollers for her. Maka locks her door and crawls under her bed, phone in hand. Tears stream down her cheeks as she sends a single text. She then throws the phone across the floor and curls up, waiting for the worst.

•••••••

Soul steps out of the shower as his phone goes off. He grumbles something and quickly throws his clothes on before picking it up. When he saw that the text was from Maka, his heart leapt a bit. This is what he'd been waiting for all weekend. When he saw what Maka had wrote, his heart sank and anger floods through him. He drops his phone and kick starts the bike, tearing down the street.

•••••••

Blood dripped onto the floor as Maka heard the door being kicked in. She heard the yells of the drunkards and she feared for the person's safety. Fists collided and grunts of pain were sounded. Not that that stopped Maka.

•••••••

Soul moved over the unconscious bodies of the guys he had just beat up, looking for Maka. He didn't know where to start. But as he thought about it, he figured that her room was a good place to start. He headed up the stairs, putting his ear to each door, knocking and calling for Maka. On the third door, there was blood on the doorknob.

"Maka? You in there?"

Something shuffles behind the door and Soul turns the handle, pushing the door open. He's instantly greeted by the heavy scent of blood and the sight of it pooling on the floor.

"Maka?"

She's sitting in the corner of the room, her clothes bloodied and torn. She's got cuts and her arms and neck, another pool of blood forming around her.

Soul goes to her, fear and shock gluing his mouth shut. He pulls Maka to her feet and hugs her tightly, shaking a little. When Maka had said she was in trouble, he never had imagined this.

"S-soul..?"

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner to stop those pricks."

"H-how did y-ou get in?"

"I beat them up. I wan't going to let them hurt you anymore."

Maka buries her face into his shoulder, beginning to cry. Soul holds her as she does, taking note that she's still bleeding heavily.

"Maka, you need to get those cuts looked at. You could die from those."

Maka doesn't respond to him so Soul looks around and sees her phone laying on the ground. He pulls it over with his foot and quickly picks it up, Maka's tears hot on his neck as he dials 911.


	10. Chapter 10: The Warning

**Chapter 10**

Soul sat in the waiting room, waiting for the verdict. He was beyond tired, but he refused to let himself drift off. Finally the doctor came out, his clothes bloody. Soul jumped to his feet, suddenly wide awake.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping at the moment."

Soul sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Do you know where all the blood came from?"

His voice is almost tentive. A rare occurrence for Soul. Almost nonexistent. The doctor gives him a strange look, like he couldn't believe Soul was asking that question.

"She has deep lacerations on both her wrists. She was lucky she didn't die from blood loss."

It took a few moments for the words to sink in. When they did, Soul felt like he'd been hit in the face with a steel beam. The doctor was implying Maka had hurt herself. At first Soul wanted to believe that those perverted bastards had done it do her. But by the way Maka had been acting ever since her mother's funeral, Soul knew she was the one who had done it. Those bastards had just finally pushed her over the edge.

"When can I see her?"

"She'll be released tomorrow. You'll have to wait until then."

Soul nods and the doctor goes back through the doors he came through. Soul leaves the hospital, his thoughts churning. He never took Maka for someone that would do this. He was still shocked that she had to be honest. He felt guilty that he hadn't been there sooner. Maybe he would've been able to stop her before she had done it.

Soul wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he walked, so when Black*Star approached him, they ran right into each other.

"Dude, watch where you're walking! I know it's hard to resist a star like me, but show a little restraint Soul."

Black*Star laughs, causing Soul to groan. He didn't need Black*Star's bullshit right now. Black*Star looks at him, his laughter fading away.

"You look like kinda pissed Soul. What's up?"

"It's none of your business Black*Star."

"Oh c'mon Soul. Spill. I am your best friend after all. I'm sure your little problem can be easily solved by a big star such as myself."

Black*Star gives him a cocky grin, Soul rolling his eyes. Black*Star seriously annoyed him sometimes.

"Like I said before, it's none of your business. And I don't need your help."

"Trying to be macho won't work with me Soul. C'mon, tell Black*Star what's wrong."

Soul just ignores his friend, walking away. There's no way in hell he was gunna spill his guts to Black*Star. He continues to walk as Black*Star continues to pester, only telling Black*Star that he needs to back off several times. Finally Black*Star wanders off, getting distracted by a couple of cute girls passing by. Soul would've been with him not so long ago, but now he was too distracted and weighed down by thoughts of Maka.

•••••••

It was Monday morning. Maka walked through the school halls, eyes on the floor. Despite that she had worn long sleeves, Maka was afraid that people would see the bandages. As she thought about them, shame coursed through her. Never in a million years would she had thought that she'd sink so low. In fact if someone had suggested it, she would've laughed. Now things were different.

The day passed by in a blur for Maka. People pretty much ignored her like they always did, which Maka was glad for. At the end of the day, Maka was still at her locker after everyone had pretty much left. Not that she minded being alone. She closed her locker, being assaulted with the appearance of two girls when she turned. She didn't know the two, but she knew they were upperclassmen and popular on top of that. The way they stood and dressed screamed as much. Maka hefted her bag up onto her shoulder, wary of the two. Whatever they wanted couldn't be good.

"Can I help you?"

The blonde girl sneered as the one with raven black hair studied Maka. Apparently she didn't think much of what she seen, as she tossed her hair back, scoffing.

"I don't see what interests Soul has in her, do you Medusa?"

The blonde shakes her head no and the girl stares Maka down. Maka shifts uncomfortably, not liking where this was going.

"Can you two just step aside? I'm kinda in a hurry."

A lie of course. Maka had nowhere to be. The black haired girl smiled, like she knew Maka was lying. The two get closer to her, invading her personal space.

"What's the rush Maka? We just want to talk."

"We can talk some other time."

"I don't think so. See, we don't want Soul to know about our little chat. And while we're on that topic, I have a few things to say to you."

Maka's back is up against the locker now, the two girls glaring down at her.

"I don't know how you managed to do it, but you need to stay away from Soul from now on. He belongs to me, you hear?"

Maka wasn't really surprised that these girls where telling her to back off. She's actually been expecting it. But their attitude was starting to piss her off. They were intimidating her and acted like Soul was a piece of meat to be fought over and owned. Maka glared back at them, unsure why she was so upset.

"Soul doesn't belong to anyone. He's a person, not an animal. And don't tell me what I should do. Soul is my friend, and a couple of stuck up snobs like you aren't going to make me cower in a corner."

"My my, this little softie has an attitude. How should we deal with her sister?"

"I don't know Arachne, maybe spending some time with her brethren will sober her up."

"That sounds like a good plan."

Arachne harshly grabbed Maka's wrist, causing her to let out a strangled yelp of pain. Medusa's eyes shot to her other wrist and took it, pulling the sleeve down to reveal the bandage. The two hooted in delight, malice showing in their eyes.

"What's this Maka? Are things not going the way you want them too?"

Arachne cackles as Maka tries to jerk away from her, but her grip is like iron.

"You're just filled with surprises, aren't you Maka?"

The glee was palatable in her voice, fear shooting through Maka. It didn't matter what they did to her now. They knew and soon everyone else would too. Maka could feel the tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing them her tears. Arachne and Medusa drag her off to god knows where. Maka's bag rips as they do, her books and papers spilling everywhere. She hears their laughter, and she wishes she was anywhere else right now.

They through her into a maintenance closet, locking her in. The room is pitch black and dusty, making it hard to breath. They yell insults at her from the other side, their screeching laughter grating on her nerves. Maka goes to the back of the room, curling in a corner. She covers her nose and mouth with her shirt, making it somewhat easier to breath. The girls' voices finally fade away, leaving Maka alone. She didn't try to call for help, didn't bother with the door. She knew her cell was in her locker and, honestly, she could care less about anything anymore.

•••••••

Maka wouldn't answer her phone. And it pissed Soul off to no end. He was half tempted to go her house, but he didn't. Instead he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Arachne had approached him earlier at school, demanding to know his relationship with Maka. Soul had just told her off at the time, but now he was worried what she might do to Maka. She has a nasty reputation. Soul prayed that Arachne hadn't tried anything with Maka. She already had enough to deal with besides a jealous bitch. He let out a deep sigh, knowing he would have to wait 'till tomorrow. He slowly fell asleep, not having any dreams.

•••••••

Maka didn't know what time it was when she woke up. Only that is was pitch black and she was very, very cold. She shuffled to the door, putting her ear against it. She didn't hear anything, so she knew it was real early in the morning. She sat against the door, wondering how long it would take for someone to find her. She hoped it would be soon. It was getting more difficult to breathe in that tiny room.

•••••••

Soul didn't know what caused him to go to school so early. He just had a feeling that he should. So he begrudgingly walked into the building, tired as hell. He noticed that he was the only one there, making him groan. He walked up the stairs to his locker, stopping when he saw the mess of papers and books scattered across the floor. He bent down to look at them, unbelievably shocked when he saw Maka's name on the inside cover of one of the books. What the hell where her books doing scattered like this? Some kind of prank? He pulled his phone out, dialing her number. Maybe 30 seconds later, he heard a phone ringing somewhere nearby. He followed the sound to Maka's locker. He ended the call, and the ringing stopped.

"Maka?!"

It was starting to make sense to Soul. Maka wouldn't leave her things scattered and her phone in her locker. Not willingly.

"Maka, where are you?!"

Soul called for her, walking the halls. He walked past the janitor's closet, almost missing it. A faint tapping. Soul paused, listening hard. There it was again. He leaned in close to the door.

"Maka?"

He didn't get a response, or at least he didn't think he did. He looked down frustrated, seeing a little slip of paper poking out from under the door. He picked it up, flipping it over.

**Door's locked**

Soul recognized Maka's handwriting, and anger at whoever locked her in there coursed through him.

"Get away from the door Maka. I'm gunna kick it down."

He heard movement on the other side, and when he judged that she was as far back as she could go, Soul slammed his foot into the door. It took him several tries, but it finally opened. Dust came flying out, along with a heavy scent of chemicals. Soul covered his nose, looking in. Maka was scrunched against the back wall, covered in dust and cobwebs. Soul walked to her, trying to control his anger. Maka looked at him, and Soul couldn't tell what was passing through her eyes as she did.

"You ok?"

Maka nods and Soul notices the the bandages around her wrists are dark. He gently takes one, noticing that Maka tenses and tries to pull away. He doesn't let her, but looks at her instead.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Maka."

She doesn't say anything to him, but slowly lets him look at her wrist. The bandage is blood stained, and the skin around it is red. Soul didn't have to look at the other to know it was the same.

"What happened to you?"

Soul didn't realize that his voice was soft. Maka looks away from him, tugging her wrist away.

"I just had a disagreement with someone."

"And they locked you in the janitor's closet? Must've been one hell of an argument."

"It wasn't really.."

Soul knew she was hiding something, but he didn't push it. Instead he helped her pick up her things, and by that time others were streaming into the school. They pulled lingering looks, some full of pity, others hateful glee. Soul didn't get it, at least not until Black*Star came up to him and Maka, a grin on his face. Black*Star didn't see Maka at all, he was to focused on Soul the information he was bursting to let out.

"Dude, did you know that Flat Chest is a cutter? I knew she was whacked out!"

Black*Star laughs, Soul's fist cutting it short. He walks away from Black*Star, Maka in front of him. He could tell she was in shock, and the fact that her wrists were bloody didn't help. He took Maka to an unused classroom. Her gaze was empty and Soul knew she was scared. He took her hands and she looked at him, the emerald dulled to a pale green.

"Did anyone see the bandages?"

Maka didn't answer for a long time. She was slowly coming out of her shock. Finally she answered him, causing the ugly viper of anger to raise its head inside him.

"Your friend Arachne did."


	11. Chapter 11: The Deal

_You wanted it, here it is. Chapter 11. I'm kinda doing this as a way to make up not posting forever and cause I'm gunna be super busy. School starts tomorrow and I have marching band, so I'll only have 3 hours of freedom every day. I dunno when next chapter will be, but I promise it will come. One day_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Deal**

"Hey Maka! I heard that your mother abandoned you cause you're worthless. Is it true?!"

Tears sprung to Maka eyes as she ignored the boy. She hated him for mentioning her mother.

"Aww the poor nerd's gunna cry! Wanna slit your wrists too?"

That was it. Maka whipped past him and into the girls restroom. She couldn't stop the tears now. She could hear people laughing outside as she locked herself in one of the stalls. The healing cuts ached in time with her heart. The insults she could take. But when it came to any mention of her mother, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She still missed her so much, the pain still fresh. Right then she wished Soul was there for her. He would tell that boy where he could shove it and he would know what to say to make her feel better. Instantly Maka chastised herself. She didn't need Soul. She didn't need anyone. But that was a lie, and she knew it.

Maka waited 'till the bell rang and the noise in the halls faded to silence. She slipped out of the bathroom and put her books in her locker, momentarily debating whether she should go to class or just leave. Then she stood a bit taller. There was no way she would skip because of a few bullies. She wouldn't let them get to her. And besides, there wasn't any place Maka could really go. She was a loner through and through.

••••••••

Soul stood out in the sun, just beginning to sweat. His parents, along with him and his brother Wes stood, waiting for the plane to load. Soul's parents had suddenly decided that going on a week end vacation was a grand idea. Instead it had turned into a week-long vacation, causing both Soul and Wes to miss their classes. Soul had hated every minute of it. He didn't like being with his family to begin with, and the fact that they had pretty much come to show him and Wes off didn't help at all. Adding that on top of Soul's frustration at Arachne and his worry for Maka made the trip absolutely unbearable. Give him annoying teachers and homework any day.

They were finally on their way home when Soul got Maka's text. His phone buzzed against his leg and he pulled it out, taking out his ear buds as he did.

_Stein assigned another project_

_ Partners?_

_ Yeah. Same as last time._

_He probably figured that he didn't need to change anything up since everyone did so well last time. Well except Black*Star. He only exceeds at delivering really shitty pep talks and being the most annoying guy on earth._

Soul could almost hear her laughing as she typed back. That was enough to make him smile.

_Good guess Soul. That's pretty much want Stein said. Minus the bit about Black*Star of course._

_But you know he was thinking it._

Maka doesn't respond to that. Soul smirks to himself, knowing she's probably shaking her head in exasperation at the moment.

_So how's the trip?_

_ Shitty. Glad that it's finally over._

_ You know, you could've at least TRIED to enjoy yourself while you were there._

_Are you crazy woman? What makes you think I would have fun in Chicago? This place is way worse than Death City._

_That's what makes it fun. It's NOT Death City._

They chat for a good hour before Maka quits to do her homework. Soul sighs and leans his head against the window, staring out. He was in a much better mood than before, but thoughts of what he might come home too ruined it. He knew how Arachne operated. By now everyone would know about Maka's wrists and they would make fun of her for it. And that pissed Soul off to no end. But he also knew that a direct confrontation wasn't the way to go, despite what his instincts were screaming. That's what Arachne wanted from him. Soul smiled to himself as his thoughts whirled. Two could play this game.

••••••••

Maka was glad for the weekend. Despite the fact that she spent a big portion of it at the public library, she had relief from the abuse at home and the insults at school. She and the head librarian even got along pretty well. She often let Maka read in a private section of the library that was usually reserved for small gatherings. And Maka was grateful for the solitude and the chance to get lost in a world and mind that wasn't her own.

Maka was nervous when she came into school Monday. She hadn't told Soul about the insults she'd been subjected too, and she was worried about how he would react when he heard them. But there he was, calm, cool, and arrogant like he always was. He smiles at her and she can't help but smile back. Despite everything he projected and said, Soul wasn't a bad person. And that was enough to make her smile any day.

They talked all the way to first period, nobody making any rude comments to Maka. They slipped the room just before the bell rang. A few people stared at them as they did. Probably trying to figure out why Soul Evans would hang out with the likes of her, Maka thought, a bit smug. If they only knew.

Class passed by in a blur, Maka not paying attention to the teacher for the first time in her life. She had the note sitting on her desk to thank for that. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but it was clear who it was from.

I warned you to stay away from Soul.

Maka wasn't necessarily scared, but she was worried. Arachne had already locked her in a closet. She shuttered to think what else that girl would do to her. Maka slipped the note into her pocket, thinking up ways to totally avoid what was coming. Not that she got very far. She didn't know what, or who was going to be looking for her, so how could she avoid it? Maka sighs heavily and waits for the bell.

••••••••

Soul had no idea why he wanted to walk with Maka to 5th period. He just did. As they talked, he realized that that was becoming a trend with Maka. Acting on random instinct that was. And much later after the fight, he also realized that maybe those instincts were what was helping him help Maka with this mess of her life.

They had just left Maka's locker, her teasing Soul about his obsession with cars, or more accurately, motorcycles. They bickered good naturedly about it, so it surprised Soul when a huge hulk of a guy stood right in front of them. Soul looked at him, wary.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing standing in the middle of the hall? If you're gunna just stand around, do it somewhere else."

The guy gives Soul a knowing smile, and that's when it hit him. Anger flared inside him, his hands curling into fists. The guy looks past Soul to Maka.

"Can I talk to you?"

Maka shifts, uncomfortable. Soul could tell she'd rather do anything but.

"Well, talk."

"I meant privately. No sense in having eavesdroppers."

He gave Soul a pointed look, which only pissed him off even more. Maka didn't answer and slipped a bit closer to Soul.

"Maybe some other time. I'm running late as it is."

She nudges Soul and they start to walk, the guy giving them the evil eye. When Maka passed him, he grabbed her roughly by the arm. The people around them froze, sensing a fight. Soul snapped around, blood roaring in his ears. The guys gives him a smug look, knowing Soul won't attack him when he had Maka. He couldn't have been more wrong. Soul's fist collided with his face, breaking bone and crushing cartilage. The guy let go of Maka, more worried about the blood gushing down his face than her. Soul hits him again, his instincts and anger fueling the rage. The guy grunts, going down.

Soul was dimly aware of the screaming that surrounded him. He didn't care. The guy he was unloading all his anger onto was Arachne's puppet and since Soul couldn't do it to her, he did it to him. His blood was screaming in his ears, making it impossible for him to hear Maka telling him to stop. Finally he was pulled off the guy, panting. They were surrounded by teachers, several picking up Soul's unconscious victim. The others were trying to restore order while the principle lit into Soul. He didn't care though. His only thoughts were that he hoped Arachne got the message to back off. And that Maka was safe. That seemed to be a priority for him now. Finally they left Soul alone, everyone else sent to class. Maka stayed with him though. He was somewhat dimly aware that she was skipping class for him.

"That was a little overboard Soul."

He just shrugs, now noticing that he was covered in blood.

"Maybe now Arachne will get the message and crawl back into the hole she came from."

"And what exactly is that message Soul?"

He looks into her dark emerald green eyes, knowing that every word that left his mouth was true.

"That she can't bully you into doing whatever it is she wants from you. That, if this continues, I'll go hunt her down myself."

Somehow his words managed to startle Maka and it showed in her eyes. She didn't say anything to him after that, only helping him to his feet. Soul suddenly realized just how tired he was. Maka went off to class and he slowly made his way to the bathroom. He did his best to wash all the blood off, but his shirt was ruined. Soul decided to skip the rest of the day, not wanting to be gaped at or hear the gossip that was sure to come.

••••••••

The news of the fight spread like wildfire. People stared at Maka in the halls, whispering how Soul had gone crazy because of her. And that was, in effect, true. Because that big guy had grabbed her, Soul attacked. And that had scared Maka more than anything that boy could have done to her. The way Soul had hit him spoke volumes to her. That he was angry that that guy had approached them. That he wouldn't let anyone touch her, not like that. That he cared for her.

Soul had said that the boy was Arachne's puppet. Maka didn't see the connection until she remembered the note from this morning. She shivered, wondering what Arachne would do now. She didn't really want to find out. Maka hurried out of the building, not bothering with the bus. Instead she walked straight to the library. If there was any ideal time for her to escape into another world, this was it.

Soul didn't answer the door right away when he heard the knocking. He was exhausted and didn't want to get up. The knocker was insistent though, so Soul finally lurched to his feet, suppressing an annoyed groan. When he opened it, he was beyond shocked. Arachne gave him a poisoned smile, leaning in close to him.

"That was quite the show earlier."

Soul jerked back, distain on his face.

"What're you doing here Arachne?"

Her smile widened as she closed in on him, their lips almost touching. Almost.

"What's wrong with a girl wanting to see her boyfriend?"

"Ex. We're not together anymore. How many times do I have to say it?"

We said stiffly and his comment caused her to laugh.

"Ex or not, you still amuse me Soul."

"Why don't you go try to twist some other boy around your finger? I have better things to do than deal with you."

"Oh but Soul, you know you're the only guy for me."

Arachne threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Soul instantly pushed her away, snarling.

"I told you to stay away from me hag. And staying away means not touching."

He ducks away from her, not caring about the hurt look on her face. Her expression then hardened.

"What's the matter Soul? Has that little flat-chested geek got your boxers all up in a twist?"

Soul glared at her, his anger from earlier coming back.

"No she doesn't. I just know an ugly bitch that's best avoided when I see one. And while we're on that topic, I want you to stay away from Maka."

Soul loomed over her, his crimson eyes filled with hate. Arachne smiled at him, not the least bit intimidated.

"Now why would I do that Soul? She's such a fun toy. You can beat up my lackeys, but you can't be with her 24/7."

Soul growls in response, grabbing Arachne by the wrist and dragging her to the door.

"If you wanna keep your face, stay away from me and Maka."

With that he promptly shoves her out the door, slamming it in her face. He sat back down, letting himself cool off. He must've fell asleep, because the next thing he knew, Wes was grinning down at him.

"Shoving girls outside isn't very nice Soul."

Soul snarls at his brother, wondering how he knew. But that was before he remembered that Wes liked Arachne alot. And she being the twisted bitch that she was would make her go him.

"Why don't mind your own damn business Wes. It ain't your job to teach me manners."

Wes gives him a sly smile that he hated so, so much.

"I was just making a comment little brother."

"Yeah well take your comments somewhere where they'll actually be appreciated and leave me alone."

Soul lays his arm across his eyes, efficiently covering them. Wes laughs and moves Soul's feet, sitting next to him.

"I can see you're in a foul mood, so I'll make this brief. Arachne told me that you want her to leave your girlfriend alone, right?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever. Just answer the question."

"What do you want Wes?"

Soul can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks.

"I want you to distance yourself from Maka."

Soul sits up, glaring.

"The hell I will!"

Wes gives him a smile that causes him to wince.

"Oh little brother, you never were very smart. This is your deal. Arachne will leave your little girlfriend alone and so will I. In exchange, you'll have as little contact as possible. Understood?"

Soul looks Wes in the eyes, turning things over in his mind. He didn't want the deal. He wanted to hang with Maka and just deal with these assholes whenever they popped up. But Arachne was right about one thing. Soul couldn't be with Maka all the time. And he knew exactly what his brother was capable of. Just the thought of it made him shiver. He was afraid just then for Maka. If anything bad happened to her because of these two, it would be his fault. He'd gotten into a huge mess just because he was curious.

Soul finally makes up his mind and begrudgingly offers his hand. Him and his brother shake on it, Wes standing with a smug look.

"You're doing the right thing Soul."

"I wouldn't have to if jealous bitches and spineless cocksuckers like you didn't exist."

A dangerous glint shines in Wes's eyes.

"Say what you want Soul. The deal's done."

Wes walks away, leaving Soul by himself. He stared into space, not knowing what he would say to Maka if she approached him. As tempting as it was, he wouldn't break the promise. He couldn't. He feared enough, and perhaps even loved enough, to sell his soul to the Devil.


	12. Chapter 12: Devil's Promise

_Technically this a prequel to chapter 12 since it's so long e.e but I didn't wanna title it that so im splitting it into several different chapters. ^.^ enjoy_

**Chapter 12: Devil's Promise**

When the bell rings Monday morning, Maka looks up to see Soul walking in, late as usual. She waves a greeting to him, but much to her surprise, he looks away and heads toward his seat without so much as a word to her. Strange. Maka just shrugs it off, figuring that he's just in a bad mood. All through class, Maka felt his eyes on her back, but she refused to look back. It was creepy even to think he was staring at her, let alone know that he was.

For the rest of the day, Maka doesn't approach Soul since he always takes the initiative and starts the conversation. Whenever he saw her in the hallway, he would look away, his jaw clenched and he'd walk past her, staring straight ahead. Maka, often, would look back at him as he passed, wondering what had him so pissed. But she never said a word. Social pursuits and concepts where never her strong point.

Several weeks pass, and Soul never says a word to Maka. But every time they saw each other, Maka would feel his eyes on her, only to dart away when she looked his direction. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why Soul wasn't speaking to her. Had she done something to upset him? Said something? She spent hours antagonizing over it, and truth be told, it provided her with a distraction from what was happening at home.

••••••••

Soul couldn't stand it. He hated having to ignore Maka every day. But he could never find a time to say something to her. Arachne and her little group of friends where always around, keeping their eyes on him. The fact that he was coward enough to not just ignore them and talk to Maka consequences be damned pissed him off even more than his stalkers did. What was wrong with him? He wasn't scared of Arachne or Wes for that matter. Then what was stopping him? The look on Wes's face flitted behind Soul's eye, his words whispering through his brain, caused Soul to shiver. It was Maka. She was why he was being a good little boy. He couldn't let them hurt her. No matter what. End of discussion.

••••••••

Maka looks up at the golden sky, the sun beginning to set. A warm breeze plays with her ash blonde hair as she takes in the changing colors in the sky. Giriko is dead drunk and Maka didn't want to be in the house since it reeks of alcohol. And since the library is closed, she doesn't really have any other place to go but outside. Maka brushes her bangs out of her eyes, her mind straying from the sunset. She wondered when her dad would be back. She thought of the homework she had yet to finish. But mostly she thought of Soul. He was never far from her thoughts these days. Why has he suddenly stopped talking to her? Was he fed up with her? Not that she blamed him if he was. The two of them where worlds apart. She wondered what her mother would say to her if she could voice her thoughts of Soul to her.

The thought of her mom stopped her derailed train of thought. That wound was still fresh and Maka felt tears spring to her eyes. She wills them to stop, chastising herself. Her mom had died months ago. It was time to stop crying at every mention of her. Maka knew it, but that didn't stop the tears from spilling over onto her cheeks. She missed her mom so much. The wind blows across her skin, and, just for a moment, it felt like her mother's caressing hand, telling her everything would be ok like she did when Maka was a little girl. That was enough to break her. Maka let all her pent up anger, confusion, fear, and loneliness out though her tears. She sat there for hours, nothing but the soon cold wind and moonlight for company.

Finally she went inside, covering her nose when the stench hit her. She lets out a disgusted sigh as she passes Giriko, snoring in a puddle of booze. She slowly climbs the stairs, an irrational anger at Soul welling up inside her. How could he just abandon her to this drunk bastard? Even after seeing the things he's done to her and how much he's hurt her, physically and emotionally. Maka might not have many friends, but she knew that you just don't leave one behind to fend for themselves. You don't leave them for no reason.

••••••••

It was Saturday morning, and Soul found himself at the library. He could hardly believe himself. God, he wasn't even hanging out with Maka and she was still rubbing off on him. Next thing he'd know, he'd actually pay attention in class and try. The thought made him shiver. He walked through the isles, looking for a book on something him and Black*Star had been arguing about the day before. He finds what he was looking for and pulls it out with a finger before completely pulling it off the shelf. What was he thinking? Him, reading? He shakes his head and slides the book back in, walking off.

On the way out, he runs into Maka, her being more shocked than him.

"Soul?! What're you doing here?!"

He shrugs sheepishly.

"Just, ya know, looking for something…"

Maka crosses her arms, putting her weight on her right leg.

"You find what you were looking for?"

Soul shakes his head, not knowing what else to say to her. Apparently she didn't either. She goes past him, but he grabs her arm as she does. Maka stops and turns to face him, her eyebrows quirked up into a questioning look. Soul lets her go, fumbling with his words. He wasn't even sure why he'd stopped her in the first place.

"Maka, about before…"

She doesn't say anything, just crosses her arms.

"There's a reason why I've been ignoring you. And it's not because I don't like you or anything."

"Oh and why would that be Soul? Please, enlighten me."

He scratches the back of his neck, stalling for time. Maka sounded like she could care less, like she doesn't even care. And for some reason, that pissed him off a little bit.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain…"

"Then why bring it up if you can't explain it?"

Ouch. Soul winces a little at her snarky tone.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't my deci-"

"Stop it Soul. Don't tell me that it wasn't your choice. I'm pretty sure you're not a robot that doesn't have a mind of its own. If you don't wanna be friends, then just say so, don't make up some la-"

Maka couldn't finish her sentence because, just then, Soul grabbed her wrists and leaned in close, kissing her. He could feel her tensing in shock under his grip and he was right there with her. What the hell was he doing? What the hell was he thinking?! That's the problem. He wasn't, isn't. He pulls away from her, looking her in the eyes, the emerald green of hers bright in confusion and shock and rage.

"It's because I don't want my brother to hurt you. That's why. I'm doing it so you won't be a target. Not because I don't want to be your friend. Remember that."

He lets her go and walks away without another word, his mind reeling. What the hell did he just do? He just wanted her to stop talking, not kiss her. He groans and hits head against his helmet as he sits on his bike. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What was wrong with him? He didn't even like Maka like that. He knew for a fact that he wasn't attracted to her like her was other girls. He puts his helmet on and revs the bike, clearing his mind. He wasn't going to think about this. Not yet. He was gunna go home, eat junk food, and watch overgrown men beat the crap outta each other. There was time to dissect his actions later.

Soul walked into his house, disgruntled to see Wes sitting on the couch. Wes smiles as the door is slammed shut.

"Bad day little brother?"

Soul doesn't respond, just walks into the kitchen, phase one of his plan underway. Wes follows him in, leaning against the doorway as Soul roots around.

"So I heard you went to the library today."

He shrugs, his brain not processing what that sly smile on Wes's face meant.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"I also heard that you talked to Maka there. Maybe.." Wes looks at his phone. "what, 14 minutes ago?"

Soul freezes, almost dropping the food in his hand. He carful sets the stuff down before slowly answering his sadistic brother.

"You have no proof."

"Don't I?"

Soul doesn't respond, making Wes laugh.

"I knew you'd go back on that deal. Too bad for you little brother. Guess I get to have my fun with your girlfriend after all." He turns to leave. "Oh, and Soul, I know about that kiss."

Wes walks away, laughing, leaving Soul speechless and staring out the window.


End file.
